Cronicas de Hollow Bastion
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: Algumas cronicas de Hollow Bastion. Pós KH I e KH:CoM Pré KH II, um pouco UA.[YuRiku A.K.A. Yuffie Riku, pode conter outros pairings][Pode conter Crack! 8D, Estão avisados!]
1. New One In Hollow Bastion

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts II  
**Paring:** YuRiku a.k.a. Yuffie+Riku  
**Title:** New One in Hollow  
**Aut****hor:** Twilight Angel  
**Rating:** K  
**Summary:** Mickey volta para rever seus amigos e trazer alguém que irá ficar com eles por um tempo e Yuffie não gosta muito disto...  
**Warning: **Spoilers de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, se não a Aerith certamente não estaria nele ò.o

----------------------------------------ACTION!

Hollow Bastion tinha se transformado em um lugar bem calmo. Não que os heartless não aparecessem mais por lá – a verdade era que no começo o local era cheio deles, porem quando Leon e Cia começaram uma caçada aos monstrinhos, o numero havia diminuído drasticamente, ainda mais com o sistema de segurança reativado por Cid trabalhando a todo vapor. Graças a isso, eles não tinham mais que se preocupar tanto com os heartless e poderiam se concentrar na reconstrução de seu amado mundo.

Na noite em questão, Yuffie Kisaragi, "The Great Ninja", entrou correndo na casa em que o grupo utilizava como moradia e viu que tinham uma visita ilustre!

"Rei Mickey!!" Gritou euforicamente a ninja, atrapalhando a conversa entre ele e Leon e correndo em direção ao camundongo para abraçá-lo. O afeto da materia hunter pelo rei era algo antigo e suas explosões de alegria sempre bem-vindas por ele. "Quanto tempo!! Veio ficar um pouco com a gente?"

"Hey Yuffs!" Riu Mickey, retribuindo o abraço. "Desta vez não. Só vim confiar um amigo á vocês. Ele precisa de um descanso." Apontou para o outro lado da sala e a ninja olhou para lá.

Lá ela viu um garoto de cabelos medianos na cor prata, vestindo um sobre tudo negro... Seus olhos eram verde-safira e pareciam querer esconder-se nas sombras. Olhou-o durante um tempo... parecia que já o tinha visto... mas... onde??

"Squall..."

"É Leon." Disse automaticamente.

"Whatever!... A gente já não o conhece?"

O garoto em questão, Riku, desviou seu olhar do grupo para algum outro ponto... Mickey já havia contado a Leon sobre pelo que o garoto passou ao lado de Maleficent e estava contando sobre Oblivion, porem a ninja ainda não sabia e poderia fazer um alvoroço.

"Acredito que não, Yuffie." Falou querendo que o próprio rei contasse a garota sobre os problemas passados pelo Twilight Keyblader.

"...hm..." Yuffie se sentou sobre o felpudo tapete da sala, um tanto pensativa.

Aproveitando-se do momento, Mickey voltou a contar os acontecimentos para Leon de modo mais particular... pretendia conversar com a ninja depois.

Após uma meia hora de conversa, Yuffie arregalou seus olhos púrpura e pulou, levantando-se e olhando fixamente Riku. "Lembrei!!" Gritou, fazendo todos voltarem sua atenção para ela.

"Você era aquele amigo do Sora! Aquele que eu vi se transformar no Ansem!!" De fato, a ninja fora a primeira do grupo que chegou ao topo do castelo de Maleficent e viu quase que totalmente a conversa entre o Keyblader e Riku/Ansem.

A lembrança daquele momento lhe voltou completamente e Riku encolheu-se a parede, fixando seu olhar no chão e deixando suas mexas pratas caírem sobre seus olhos.

Já Leon deu um suspiro, obviamente bravo com o que falou a ninja e Mickey começou a pensar rápido num modo de explicar tudo a Yuffie antes que ela explodisse em acusações.

"Você traiu seu melhor amigo!" Brigou.

Já era tarde de mais, agora teria que achar algum modo de chamar-lhe a atenção. "Yuffs, me escuta."

"Contar o que?! Ele traiu o amigo!!"

"Não é bem assim..."

"Eu não vou viver na mesma casa com alguém que traiu o próprio amigo! Principalmente se a pessoa em questão também é meu amigo! No Way!!" Bufou

"Yuffie!!" Gritou Leon, já sem paciência.

"Não vou!" Gritou e, antes que qualquer um a impedisse, saiu da casa correndo.

Mickey sabia que isso poderia acontecer... Pelo que soube de Aerith, a ninja gostava do garoto como um irmão. Deu um pesaroso suspiro, olhando para Riku, que parecia bastante desconfortável com a aura local.

Aerith entrou na sala e viu o clima tenso. Olhou para o rei e então para Riku. "Hm... Riku, posso falar com você um pouco?"

O Keyblader desencostou-se da parede e caminhou até Aerith, seguindo-a até a cozinha.

-x-

"Não se preocupe com o que Yuffie disse..." Falou, colocando uma caneca de chocolate quente na frente do garoto desanimado. "Ela gosta muito do Sora e não sabe os motivos de você ter feito o que fez... Se contar a ela, tenho certeza que ela entenderá."

"Mas o que ela disse é verdade... Eu traí meu melhor amigo... E mesmo assim ele ainda confiava em mim..." Suspirou, mexendo em sua bebida com uma colher, sem a menor vontade de experimentá-la... "Fui um tolo em confiar nas trevas..."

"Bem... de certo isso é verdade, mas você está arrependido e é isso que importa, não é?" Sorriu, o olhando. Não entendia por que ninguém gostava das bebidas que ela fazia... seu suco de Limão com sal era bom e soda ficava maravilhosa com leite! (ps: pra quem não leu o manga de KH, o Desenhista faz tirinhas onde a Aerith oferece para o Squall limonada com sal e soda com leite xD.) "Yuffie tem um bom coração, só é um pouco expressiva de mais... Quando ela entender tudo e conversar normalmente, você vai preferi-la calada." Riu.

"Por que? Ela fala de mais?" Olhou a Healer.

"Sim! Leon sempre perde a paciência com ela na hora do jantar, pois ela sempre tem algo pra contar. Alem de ser bem hiper." Sorriu, olhando para o relógio da cozinha e vendo a hora. "Me faz um favor? Pode ir procurá-la? Daqui a pouco o jantar vai estar pronto e não posso sair se não vai queimar tudo."

"Acha que ela vai me escutar?"

"Acredito que sim. Ela deve estar mais calma agora."

"Hm... tudo bem." Levantou-se, deixando seu chocolate quente sobre a mesa, ia saindo quando parou e olhou-a novamente. "Onde posso achá-la?"

"Acho que ela deve estar nas ruínas do castelo., ao norte."

"Certo"

-x-

Em seu caminho até a ninja, Riku ficou pensativo... Será que Mickey acharia mesmo onde o tal de DiZ e a garota Naminé – A qual exalava um perfume idêntico ao de Kairi, sabe-se lá o por que... – Estavam cuidando de Sora e se eles iriam mesmo conseguir trazer suas velhas lembranças de volta... Depois da conversa que tiveram, Riku botou os pés longe do castelo Oblivion e o mesmo desapareceu sem deixar pistas, deixando-o junto ao rei em um enorme campo verde...

Foi quando seus olhos captaram a ninja, vestida sempre em sua blusa verde, mini-short beje, longas meias brancas, luvas e sapatos laranja-abóbora e sua inesquecível bandana ninja. Ela estava deitada sobre o largo corrimão do que seria o pátio do antigo castelo, seus olhos púrpura mirando intensamente o céu estrelado.

Caminhou em direção a ela e, quando chegou perto, a ninja pegou sua arma, Conformer, e a apontou em sua direção gritando "HEARTLESS" antes de mesmo ver quem se aproximava.

"Eu não sou um Heartless." Falou.

"Unf... Não vejo diferença." Mostrou a língua, voltando a sentar-se. "O que quer?"

Pergunta simples... era só responder sobre o jantar... mas de algum modo aquela pergunta fez outra resposta sair. "Não sei."

Yuffie o olho, confusa. "Como assim? Veio atrás de mim pra nada?... Quer dizer que ficou bravo por que eu disse a verdade?" Provocou.

"Não, eu sei que o que fiz foi errado."

'Como assim?' Pensou, o olhando mais confusa que antes. "Er... não era agora que você deveria dizer que estou errada e jogar um bando de desculpas...?" 'Isso geralmente acontece...'

O garoto fez foi rir, olhando-a incrédulo. "Porque faria isto?!"

"Não sei... geralmente fazem isso..."

A olhou durante um tempo, pensativo... não sabia o que falar, mas pelo menos o clima não estava mais pesado pelos últimos comentários... Caminhou até perto dela e sentou-se ao seu lado, vendo ela afastar-se um pouco... ainda não confiava nele.

"Eu nunca vim aqui, apesar de ter passado bom tempo no castelo de Maleficent..." Comentou.

Ela fechou o punho, olhando para o chão. "Como pode trair o Sora?"

"Eu não achava que tinha o traído... para mim, tinha sido ele quem me traiu... Quando vim atrás dele, ele estava com novos amigos... então..."

"Você achou que ele tinha te descartado?" Ela o viu fazer um leve sim com a cabeça e então soltou um riso. "Geeze... você é muito criança! Não é a toa que Maleficent conseguiu te colocar contra o Sora." Ela o olhou, porem aquela sombra de raiva havia sumido de seu olhar. "Olha, desculpa como eu agi lá em casa... Pode me contar o que aconteceu, se quiser." Sorriu, abraçando as próprias pernas na frente do peito, deitando a cabeça sobre os joelhos e deixando os olhos mirados nos dele.

"Não tem mais raiva?" A olhou.

"Claro que tenho! Duh! Mas isso não quer dizer que não possa escutar sua versão e repensar sobre o assunto... Alem do mais, se fosse o Sorakins, acredito que te perdoaria do mesmo jeito. Então quero saber por que ele confia tanto em você, posso?"

'Sorakins? Ela conheceu a Kairi?...' Pensou a olhando. "Claro" Sorriu levemente.

Eles passaram mais ou menos uma hora conversando, até que Aerith e Mickey viesse lembrá-los que o jantar já estava na mesa e aproveitar para comprar alguma bebida descente(XD).


	2. First Kiss

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts II  
**Paring:** YuRiku a.k.a. Yuffie+Riku  
**Title:** First Kiss  
**Author:** Twilight Angel  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Dia quente, Yuffie sem fazer nada, Riku facilmente irritável e sem supervisão...  
**Warning: **Quase nada, na verdade, um pouco crack.  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, fazer o que?

------------------------------ Here we go!

Yuffie rolou pelo tapete macio existente na sala pela centésima vez, procurando uma posição melhor para ficar.

"Quer parar quieta?!" Brigou Riku, já sem paciência. Estava sentado em um sofá ao lado do dito tapete, tentando ler seu livro.

"Mas ta chato e quente! Alem disso, não tem nada pra fazer, já que Aerith e o Squally foram para Tarverse Town SOZINHOS!" Bufou a ninja, rolando mais uma vez para poder olhar Riku sem muito esforço. "O que você acha que eles estão fazendo lá?"

"Eu não sei, nem quero saber. O que eu quero agora é que você pare esse MALDITO mexe-mexe para que eu possa ler meu livro tranqüilo!" Falou o Keyblader, já sem paciência.

Passou-se um tempo e então...

"Rikins!" Chamou

"Que é...?" Levou, novamente, seus olhos verdes até a garota a sua frente. Esta estava deitada no dito tapete com sua blusa levantada até um pouco abaixo de seus pequenos seios. Qualquer homem naquela situação entenderia aquilo como um convite e avançaria logo, porem Riku segurou-se e virou seu olhar de volta ao seu 'interessante' livro. "Arruma essa blusa." Mando, corando levemente.

"hã..? não foi você quem disse outro dia que eu era uma taboa?" Sorriu de canto a garota.

"E você é!" Reafirmou.

"Então... se eu sou uma taboa como você diz, por que estava corando quando viu que minha blusa não estava no lugar? Afinal, não deve fazer diferença alguma se estou de blusa ou não." Sorriu a garota como uma raposa prestes a dar o bote.

"E-eu não estava corando! Está arrumando desculpas para se mostrar!" Bufou o garoto, voltando-se ao seu livro.

O Sorriso no lábios da ninja cresceu enquanto ele negava algo inegável. Ela então sentou-se, o olhando como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne.

"Ri---kin-----s!" Chamou novamente.

"QUE?!" Gritou, voltando a fita-la e vê-la levantar sua própria blusa. Instantaneamente ele corou e antes de ver que ela usava faixas reduzindo e segurando seus 'pequenos' seios, desviou o olhar.

Yuffie então sentiu-se vingada pelo outro dia e caiu na gargalhada, rolando pelo fofo tapete, rindo a plenos pulmões. "HAHAHAHAH! Precisava ver seu rosto! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"...sua... Sua... SUA!" Bufou em raiva e humilhação. Ele era mais velho que a garota, oras! Como poderia ser humilhado por ela?! Respirava fundo, tentando recuperar seu autocontrole.

"HAHAHAH!" Continuou Yuffie. "Parece até que nunca viu uma mulher nua! Alem disso... hahahah. Até parece que eu, a Grande Ninja Yuffie, iria mostra meu belo e escultural corpo assim, de bandeja, para você!"

"Claro..." Disse Riku, já sobre controle de usas emoções, principalmente a raiva, e começando a entrar na brincadeira. "Você provoca pois quer que eu faça algo com você, até se aproveita que Aerith não está." Falou, mostrando seu conhecido sorrio 'eu-pego-você-a-hora-que-eu-quiser'.

"Ah! Enxergue-se, Rikins! Você é gay e não sabe." Falou a garota, rindo e, ao mesmo tempo, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"O que te faz pensar nisso?" Perguntou, intrigado.

"Você fica 'Sora' pra lá... 'Sora' pra cá... Fala sério." Riu. "Além disso você deve ser virgem." Mostrou a língua.

"Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Sora é meu melhor amigo e tenho o direito de me preocupar com o bem estar dele." Levantou-se. "E quanto a segunda parte." Deixou seu livro sobre o sofa, avançando sobre ela, a deixando presa entre ele e o tapete macio, deixando seu rosto a meros milímetros do dela. "Você vai retirar o que disse." Sorriu de canto.

"Há! Te parece!" Sorriu, porem estava levemente nervosa. Nunca teve um homem tão perto. "Mas parece que alguém quer descarregar tensões sexuais acumuladas em mim." Riu levemente, tentando tira-lo do sério.

Ele sorriu de canto e passou a mão levemente pelas curvas da cintura da jovem ninja, porem antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele começou a fazer cócegas nela, a fazendo se contorcer. "Vingança!" disse por fim, levantando-se um pouco e usando as duas mãos para maltratar a jovem ninja.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Isso não VALE!" Brigou a ninja, enquanto tentava fazê-lo para com as cócegas, porem ela estava tão fraca pelas mesmas que mal conseguia move-lo de cima.

Após algum tempo ele decidiu que se ficasse mais alguns segundos assim ela morreria sem ar e, por tanto, parou com as cócegas, sentando-se ao lado da ninja enquanto essa tentava respirar.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e mostrou a língua. "Trapaceiro!"

"Você ainda não viu nada!" Sorriu, aproveitando-se da falta de forças da ninja para beijá-la.

No começo ela parecia resistir ao beijo, porem com o tempo ela acabou perdendo a batalha e aceitando o beijo, puro, sem língua ou desejo, somente carinho.

O beijo foi parando aos pouco e eles se olharam nos olhos durante algum tempo, porem logo um sorriso safado voltou aos lábios do garoto e, aos olhos da jovem, vieram foram faíscas de raiva.

"Idiota!" Brigou, sentando-se e o forçando a sair de cima.

"Como pode falar isso, você retribuiu, logo, gostou." Sorriu de canto.

"Você roubou meu primeiro beijo!" Gritou.

Ele a olhou, surpreso, depois sorrindo. "então você quem era a virgem. Tentando esconder, é?"

"Claro! Passei 8 anos da minha vida lutando contra Heartless! Não tinha tempo para namorado." Bufou.

"Olha só, a garota 'experiente' nem era tão experiente assim." Riu, levantando-se e voltando para o seu sofá e livro.

"I-DI-O-TA!" Gritou, se levantando e saindo correndo para o seu quarto.

Ele apenas a olhou subir as escadas para o próprio quarto e então deixou um sorriso bobo escapar seus lábios. 'Ela beijou bem para um BV' Riu.

--------------------------------- Fin cap. 2 8D

Olá! devem estar um pouco confusos, mas, não, as histórias não são completamente interligadas. Podem acontecer dias, meses entre um e outra

Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
